


"My favor, Lucifer"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [15]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Mike Banning, engaged in a race against time to save POTUS and clear his name, must ensure the safety of Ben and his family ...
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"My favor, Lucifer:

Disclaimer : 

The characters of the "Lucifer" series, the Avengers and the "John Wick" saga, as well as those of "Star Trek: Enterprice" and the "Fallen" saga, are the exclusive property of their respective authors (Netflix and DC, Marvel, Metropolitain Films, Gene Roddenberry and Millenium Films.).

I derive no financial benefit from this fiction. Spoiler for " Angel has fallen ".

Mike watched the area around the gas station, dressed in "borrowed" clothes and seeing that no one was paying attention to him, he walked as normally as possible to a phone booth.

There, in the poor lighting in the area of a roadside supply road in Virginia, he asked for a collect call.  
Hunted by the FBI and by all the police in the country, Mike was the number one enemy of the United States and the most wanted fugitive on the planet.

Handcuffed and escorted to a high-security prison to await his trial for high treason and attempted assassination of President Alan Trumbull, the former Secret Service agent had not had the opportunity to see Ben again and was eager to hear his husband's voice.

He was concerned for the safety of Ben and their children because he knew what Wade Jenning, his former Special Forces teammate, was capable of if Mike thwarted his plans in the assassination of President Trumbull.

In fact, Banning had already had to thwart the criminal plans of his ex-friend Jenning, by managing to escape the commandos charged with eliminating him during his transfer to the high-security prison.

Men from Salient Global, the private security company run by Wade. Knowing Jenning's tenacity, Mike realized that he was in a race against time to clear his name and save the President.

But first and foremost, he had to make sure that Ben, along with Lynne and Connor, were out of the reach of Jenning and his henchmen.

By what means and who to trust? To whom to entrust, with eyes closed, the life of his husband and soul mate Ben and that of their children?

Mike knew from his previous experiences that the sponsor(s) of the conspiracy always had an internal complicity or mole at the highest level of the state. 

Proof with Forbes during Kang's attack on the White House and with John Lancaster of MI5 during the Barkawi attacks in London.

Alone and on the run, the former agent had in mind to seek help from Clay Banning, his father whom he had not seen for years.

Waiting for Ben to accept his collect call, Mike reviewed all the contacts he had made during his years in Secret Service and Special Forces in his mind and suddenly, as his husband's anxious voice was heard on the other end of the line, he relived in a flash the conversation he had had with Lucifer Morningstar a year earlier.

Lucifer Morningstar was virtually untouchable because of his connections with the Avengers and would be able to provide infallible protection for Ben, Lynne and Connor, as well as Leah.

It was time to remind the billionaire of the favor he owed Mike.

"Mike, are you okay?" Ben said on the phone right away.

-Don't worry about me, babe," Mike replied, trying to control the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. It's okay. I promise to do everything I can to get back to you and our kids. But first I have to prove my innocence and find the real culprit. »

He knew that they were not alone on the line and that FBI special agents Thompson and Ramirez were listening, certainly and attentively, to their conversation.

Ben was not unaware of this fact, and not having won the presidential election twice, the world's leading power in the world by his charm and smile, but by his verbal eloquence and innate sense of politics, he demonstrated this, by addressing Agents Thompson and Ramirez directly. 

Much to Mike's dismay, he resolved to listen to his husband subtly and calmly correct the two FBI special agents:

"Mike is a man of integrity and loyalty and has proven his patriotism twice by saving me from the psychopath Kang and the bastard barkawi. If you weren't so blinded by the ambition to climb the ladder, special agent Thompson, you would understand that my husband is incapable of selling his country. When Mike establishes his innocence and brings you the real culprit, I can assure you there will be consequences. Expect a reshuffling of a few branches of the FBI. Mike, can you hear me? Do what you do so well: protect POTUS. »

In the FBI headquarters, special agent Helen Thompson, with great difficulty, repressed a shiver of apprehension and her conviction was shaken, within seconds, by the confidence expressed by Benjamin Asher, former President of the United States.  
But the young woman's doubts did not last long as all the evidence collected pointed to Mike Banning as the main suspect in the attempted assassination of the current President.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ben's unwavering confidence in his abilities moved Mike, who, on an "I love you, Ben. "hung up the phone.  
He had to leave the gas station because the FBI, having located the call, was probably on its way to apprehend him.

But he sighed, annoyed that armed truckers, excited at the thought of arresting Public Enemy Number One and lured by the substantial financial reward, were holding him at gunpoint with shotguns.

A waste of time in perspective when every minute counted! 

"-Lucifer. "Mike whispered, before raising his arms in the air.

The two gunmen exchanged an amused look at each other, wondering about the mental health of the most wanted man in every state in the country.

Suddenly there was silence and time seemed to stand still. A rustle of wings could be heard behind the two truckers who collapsed on the tar, unconscious.  
Lucifer, impeccably dressed in his three-piece suit, nonchalantly walked towards Mike.

"These idiots will not wake up until the next morning," announced the archangel, contemplating, with indifference, the two asleep. They will have no memory of that night. »

He approached the fugitive with a casual smile and quietly scanned him from head to toe. He hummed, looking satisfied with himself:

"One appreciates being at the height of one's physical capabilities, hm? We are following your adventures with attention, Agent Banning. But first of all, know that you have the support of the Avengers and my husband Daniel."

The Avengers' moral support took a weight off Mike's shoulders and he breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. 

"Think carefully about what you are going to ask me," Lucifer warned, staring into Mike's eyes. It would be a shame not to take thoroughly advantage of the fact that the Devil owes you a favor. »

Mike did not falter under the archangel's piercing and dark gaze and declared, in a firm and sure tone :

"-I'm counting on you to protect Ben, Lynne, Connor and Leah. I trust only you, Lucifer. »

Lucifer remained silent, examining the human in front of him and pleasantly surprised by the latter's request: Mike could have asked for his help in confusing the real culprit. But the man had chosen to entrust his family to him.

"Excellent choice," agreed Lucifer, a serious expression on his fine and regular features. Nothing more important than the people you love. Favor granted. »

With these words, the archangel disappeared without a sound. Mike realized that time had literally stood still when he realized that only one second had passed between Lucifer's appearance and his departure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

With peace of mind for the safety of Ben, their children and Leah, Mike searched the pockets of one of the two sleeping on the ground, found keys and walked towards the truck.

A vintage 1969-1970 Ford Mustang appeared from a circle of light, under Mike's intrigued eye, and stopped in front of him.

Banning, circumspect and on the alert, gauged the driver who, placid, gave him back his gaze.  
Dressed in a tailor-made suit and black gloves, the stranger exuded an aura of quiet and dangerous strength.

"Lucifer's friend, John Wick, introduced himself the driver, opening the passenger side door and answering Mike's mute question. I will take you to your father's and assist you in your quest, Mr. Banning. I was able to save Santino from Ross because of you. »

Mike decided to settle into his unexpected ally's car, remembering the e-mail revealing Ross's questionable actions and within a minute the Ford started.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben could not bring himself to sleep and watched impassively as reporters stood at the gates of his wealthy property in a quiet, residential area of Washington.

Among the television cars, he spotted two FBI and police vehicles. With a grimace of disgust, he swept with a look the crowd of curious people agglutinated and kept away by the men in charge of his protection.

Lynne slept in her room, with the innocence of her three years. Connor had gone to Europe, traveling with friends.

The following day was the day when Leah came, as agreed, to recover her daughter Lynne. Ben frowned, rightly thinking that it would be difficult for the young woman to cross the swarm of journalists and curious people.

Sitting in his comfortable office chair, Ben turned away from his window and finally dozed off.  
An unusual silence pulled the former President of the United States from his sleep. An uneasiness overcame the man when he noticed the absence of his bodyguard.

It was late at night and the house was strangely quiet. Ben, cautiously and carefully, left his office and went to Lynne's room.

The little girl was still in her bed, her eyes closed on sweet dreams. Ben looked at her, a smile on his lips as a shadow fell from a corner of the girl's room.

Ben instinctively grabbed Lynne in his arms and held her close to him, slowly retreating towards the door and staring at the man who had just emerged from nothingness.

"I am Lucifer," said the intruder, putting a finger to his lips in a low voice. I am here at the request of Mike, your husband. Scott is in the process of neutralizing some of Jenning's men who have infiltrated your home. Follow me and I'll take you to the Avengers HQ. »

A portal of sparks of light appeared beside the archangel and Ben distinguished Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Stephen Strange on the other side of the magic circle.

"Mr. Asher, you can trust us," Steve said, urging Ben to go through the portal with Lucifer. We're here to help you. You'll be safe with us in our headquarters.

-What about Connor and Leah? Ben asked, hesitantly. They can go after my son and Mike's ex-wife. I have to notify my security. »

The door to the room was brutally opened and three armed men burst into the room. Lucifer hurriedly threw Ben and Lynne behind him, protecting them with his body.  
Steve threw himself on one of the three intruders and quickly neutralized him.  
His two accomplices did not see Ant-Man fall on them and they collapsed, knocked out, on the waxed floor of the room.

Meanwhile, Lucifer dragged Ben and his daughter-in-law Lynne through the gate. 

" -We're waiting for you, Stuart Little! said Tony, seeing that Stephen was about to close the gate and that Steve had already returned to the complex.

-I'm on my way! "informed Scott, returning to his normal size and crossing the circle of light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben, sitting in the meeting room at the Avengers complex, was drinking a cup of coffee made by Bruce and listening to Steve's explanations. Lynne slept in a room at the headquarters, which was made available to her.

Ben's personal security service had been instructed to protect his home in Washington. 

"Natasha is in charge of Leah's protection," said Steve. Lucifer has asked Nathanael to look after your son, Connor.

-Why help us? "Ben said, confused and still not coming back from being in the headquarters of Earth's mightiest heroes.

Tony answered, with a shrug:

"Hellboy owed your John Mac Clane a debt of gratitude. So do we, so to speak. »

Ben was touched by the billionaire's words and the fact that the Avengers had not hesitated to help their friend Lucifer honor his promise.  
But he couldn't relax knowing that Mike was out there alone, unsupported and being hunted by the FBI.  
Lucifer noticed the tension in the former President of the United States.

"Be calm, Mr. Asher," reassured the archangel with a mysterious smile. The Baba Yaga is a precious ally. »

Ben didn't have time to find out what Lucifer meant because Michael, his twin, appeared in the meeting room and calmly said to him :

"You will be staying with me and my husband, Stevie, Mr. Asher. I guess a family environment is more soothing for a three-year-old girl. »

The Avengers had thought of everything. Not surprisingly, since Tony, Lucifer and Michael were fathers themselves.

Ben gave his consent, allowing himself, at last, since the attack on his friend Alan Trumbull and the false accusations against his husband, to breathe.

End

The 7 /11/20  
Duneline.

Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue :

The helicopter's blades whipped the sharp, stinging air from the roof of the building where President Alan Trumbull, hidden in an office by Mike, had narrowly escaped the assault by Wade's commando.

John Wick, in kelvar and combat gear (at Mike's insistence), slashed his way to the roof with his fist, uppercut, knife and bullets, in pursuit of Wade as he tried to flee.  
Seeing the helicopter, he praised himself for having the presence of mind to "requisition" the missile launcher of one of Jenning's men, and aiming carefully, he fired: the missile hit the target and the helicopter exploded with a deafening noise.

Jenning, furious and trapped, turned sharply toward John and gauged him with condescending fury.

"I know who you are," he said coldly. But I don't understand why you're helping Banning! It's none of your business! I thought you were retired! »

John threw the rocket launcher at his feet and wedged himself in a corner, he replied:

"-I'm paying a debt to a good man. But you are right: this is not my fight. This is his. »

He pointed to Mike, who had just arrived behind him, and stepped back, witnessing the mute confrontation of Banning and Jenning, who were defying each other's gaze.  
Mike, with determination and focused expression, adopted a fighting stance, watching his former teammate's every move.

Wade, in front of him, did the same.

Without a shout, the two men threw themselves at each other, ready for a deadly and merciless fight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breathless and exhausted, Mike, leaning against a wall, had his eyes fixed on the autumn skies of Virginia and was thinking of the last words of his ex-friend Jenning.

Jenning had collapsed on the hard ground, three feet from Banning, and died minutes after the fatal stab wound.

It was all over. The President was safe and sound and agent Banning could finally return home to Ben and their children.

Mike saw John approach placidly and kneel down on the ground in front of him. The air quivered imperceptibly and a luminous gate appeared near the two men.

"I'll take you to the Avengers HQ," said Stephen, who had just come out of the circle of sparks of fire. You need immediate attention."

Mike was going to protest, wanting to organize the President's security from start to finish as he was transferred to a medical unit, but he remembered that Gentry, his boss, was on the scene and that he had the FBI's assistance.

"Okay," conceded Mike, who did not refuse John's hand in helping him up.

Now that it was all over and the adrenaline was pumping, the agent was eager to see Ben again and give his family a hug.

God, how he missed Ben! 

Hobbled, feet slightly sore and supported by John, Mike followed Strange to the magic portal. The supreme sorcerer stepped aside and the vision, the sweetest one there is, presented itself to Banning who let John go.

There, on the other side of the ring of fire, was Ben, adorable in faded blue jeans and a white shirt and wearing sneakers, waiting for him.

"-Mike! "cried his husband, throwing himself into the arms of his soul mate.

Mike let himself be hugged by Ben but could not completely relax. Ben, sensing how tense his man's body was and knowing him, whispered:

"It's okay, Mike. You've always taken care of me. Now it's my turn to take care of you. Let go, Mike. Let go. »

Hearing his husband's encouragement, Mike felt the tension leave his mind and body, little by little, and he surrendered to Ben's arms, soothed by the warmth emanating from his soul mate, the beating of his heart and his solid presence against him.

Ben was his home.

A feeling of fullness overtook him completely and the agent, in confidence, let go. He fell asleep with a word on his lips:

"Home".

The fatigue and stress of those difficult days claiming their due.  
Ben didn't get alarmed and gently, with the help of the nurses, he laid Mike down on a stretcher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mike slowly woke up and slowly straightened himself up on the bed in the Avengers' care unit. He smiled as he saw Ben sitting on a chair and looking at him.

"Hey," said his husband, giving him back his smile. How are you feeling? »

Mike tapped a corner of his bed, waving to Ben, who burst out laughing and joined his soul mate in bed.

The two men kissed with passion and tenderness and hugging each other with ardor and fever. In their bubble, they did not hear the bedroom door open.

" -What vitality! exclaimed Lucifer, with teasing enthusiasm and accompanied by Michael who was holding Lynne in his arms. I vote we postpone the family reunion. Isn't that right, Tony?"

Ben and Mike, embarrassed and disheveled, moved sharply away from each other like children at fault.

Tony, who had just entered the room after the two archangels, was all ears and eyes wide open, excited to see the forty-fifth President of the United States and the agent in charge of protecting the current President, Trumbull, acting like teenagers in the middle of a hormone crisis.

You don't see that every day!

"Excuse us," said Stevie, who, holding his baby Joseph in his arms, told his husband Michael to give the two soul mates some privacy. We'll come back later. »

Michael handed Lynne to Mike, who greeted her with paternal tenderness and, with Stevie, ordered a recalcitrant Lucifer and Tony to leave the room.

"I missed you, Lynne," Mike whispered, contemplating his daughter with immense tenderness.

Lynne patted her father's cheek while Ben, tenderly, watched them with a smile.

"I missed you too, Ben." the agent said, placing a kiss on the tip of his husband's nose and hugging him.

End  
The 10/11/20.

Duneline


End file.
